The Archangels
by Midnight Valkyrie
Summary: Fionna has been sucked into a portal to commence a fight between angels and demons, but she will be fighting Marshall Lee, as well. It's up to Prince Gumball to save Fionna, but will she take a joyride with a vampiric demon, or stay alongside with a worrisome piece of candy. Rated M for smut, cursing, blood and gore, and possible lemons.
1. The Spirits

_Nope. Untrue. Impossible. Improbable. Anything that beautiful, I basked its glory, with untouched jewels imprinted on each ridge of the Victorian styled gate. This was the moment of truth, I cannot believe I'm finally leaving this dump. I reached for the finely carved handles. I grasped it as hard as I could, but the feeling of a supernatural presence was eerie._

"NO! Left go of me you worthless bastards! I will kill all of you, let your blood roll down on my skin, you won't have much left!" Fionna grunted and groaned, but the spirits were to powerful. They have already caught up to a greater level of strength, far too much for a human. The shadows rolled from wall to wall, escalating in each thought on how hard this human was trying.

"Do you really want me? Someone who wouldn't be able to last a mere five seconds in that arena? Hmm? Do you really think I'm _that _powerful enough to defeat those demons? You're not benefitting yourself by choosing me."

"SILENCE! I have had enough of you. You don't know it, but you are indeed very powerful at will. You are obviously to naïve to compete in this. I will free you, for now, but remember, I will be watching you, and you will be under my command."

The spirits had a scowl swiped on their faces, and disappeared into the swirling portal showing evilness in its hellish like appearance. Fionna was wheezing and coughing excessively till she almost vomited. "Fionna!"shrieked Cake, "What happened to you baby?"

Cake had rushed over to Fionna and helped her back onto her feet. Fionna brushed off the dirt and grime on her knees. "T-the s-spirits came a-after m-me. W-why do they want m-me?" It was hard to tell what Fionna was saying, since her voice was weak and unsteady. "I don't know, baby, I don't know."

"I better get you up to bed." Cake lifted up Fionna, struggling to get up because at certain points, Fionna wouldn't cooperate. Fionna huffed out heavily, leaving Cake worried as she feared Fionna may be sick.

Cake rushed to the phone and contacted the doctor. As soon as possible, Dr. Ice Cream came to check on Fionna. The doctor gave out a small sigh, "Fionna, has lost a lot of energy from her body. I have never seen any case like this, unless," "Unless what?" "Unless some type of supernatural being has found some way to take her energy. I suggest you let her rest a bit. Too much loss of energy would be bad news for her."

Cake watched as the doctor left the treehouse, silently praying that Fionna was alright.

The next morning, Prince Gumball got word of Fionna's extreme loss of energy. "Who could've let this happen?!" "Sir, calm down, I'm sure as hell that Fionna is alright." persuaded a Banana Gaurd. "How do you know that?! Have you any evidence?" The Banana Gaurd thought to himself. He released a sigh and said, "No."

Prince Gumball, alongside with Peppermint Maid, walked down the corridors, feets clinking on the pale yellow ground. He looked to the ground, no higher than a slight look at the window.

He rode to the treehouse on Lord Monochromicorn, cursing under his breathe. He landed with a thump and knocked rigorously on the door. No answer. He knocked just as hard as the last one, still no answer. With the force never known of, he knocked down the door and stepped inside. "Fionna, where are you?" He inspected the room of any signs of Fionna.

"NOO! You can't take me! Get your hands off of me, you son of a bitch! I am not going into that portal, no matter how hard you force me!" The faint bawling of Fionna. "I don't care how many times you plead, you must get into the portal!" Prince Gumball marched up stairs, only to be greeted with shadows clinging to walls and spirits antagonising Fionna.

"FIONNA! I'm coming!" "No, Gumball! Stay away!" Fionna was too late warning him as he was already tugging at her. One spirit cackled at the site. "Foolish mortal! You are too weak for my superior intellect!" The spirits forced the candy prince away, Prince Gumball knew that the spirits were far too strong for anyone to battle.

The spirits dragged Fionna into the portal, "Say goodbye to your precious Fionna, mortal." Prince Gumball jumped after her. It was too late.


	2. The Search is On!

**Well, here's another chapter for my pretties ;) I usually don't write authors notes like this, but it's a start :)**

Gumball rushed out of the treehouse, panting within each step being taken. His face smeared with regret, he'd wish that he was able to save Fionna faster. But it was too late. He knew this by now, Fionna, never to return, his luck had run out, he was a goner without her, he just felt weak on the inside.

_This is all my fault, the loss of Fionna was caused greatly by me, why didn't I just watch over her like I should've? _Gumball thought to himself. Now, he doesn't know where those spirits could've taken Fionna.

Bubba returned home with mud all over his shoes, he knew that he would have to find a way to find Fionna, and soon, for Aaa would never be able to exist without her service.

He groggily stepped up the grand staircase, leaving behind foot marks of mud and grime ravaging the finely cut squares of marble and the elegant burgundy rugs that stood out of the crowd.

He plopped himself onto the king sized bed, slipping languidly into the covers as the minutes passed on. He had finally reached the end, but went back into the covers to sleep. He would not let Fionna down.

The next morning was _supposedly _bright and beautiful, the lukewarm air filling the atmosphere and the feeling of summer rolling in was great. "Rise and shine, my majesty!" hollered a bashful Peppermint Maid. Gumball refused to move. "Dear, are you alright? Is there something wrong?" No answer.

Gumball had done one other thing, toss and turn like any other person would. Peppermint Maid glared at the young prince, still fast asleep, or so you'd think. She let out for a gasp of air and hollered once more, "RISE AND SHINE MY MAJESTY!" Prince Gumball became startled when he heard the loud scream of his loyal subject.

"I'm feeling quite peckish, care for some breakfast?" inquired Peppermint Maid. All she got was a light yawn from the clearly soporific boy. "Maybe, but I need to go out for a bit." He saw Peppermint Maid shocked at what she saw, the young man covered in smut and muck from last night. He peered down to see the horror in which was on his clothes.

"I've ought to freshen up a bit." Prince Gumball shuffled to the bathroom door, but the haunting messages still surrounded him, he just wondered how much Fionna would've suffered through the duration of the 6 hours gone.

The candy prince defrocked his button up shirt, and his magenta colored trousers down to the fact that he was buck-naked. He stepped inside to wash all of crud off of him, until he was alarmed of a sudden wail that seemed to extent to an endless amount of time. "_H-__Help me,_" the noise continued to ample the room. "_Help me, please._"

The faucet had stopped sprinkling water, and with just a push of the curtains, Gumball had saw something shocked his eyes. In the middle of the mirror, were the words in steam, 'Help Me'.

Gumball quickly took his towel and headed out. He pressured himself to get clothes and ran out the door. He headed towards the treehouse, were a bereaved Cake sat in her rocking chair rocking back and forth, thinking about her poor sister.

"CAKE! CAKE, OPEN THE DOOR! I HAVE SOME INFORMATION TO SHARE WITH YOU!" Cake, stunned by the alarm, quickly stood up to her feet and peered outside of the window.

Cake rushed to open the door for the nobility. "Boy, you better have something good to say." Prince Gumball panted before he could even say his first word to Cake. "I think I know how to find Fionna."

"Well, good, 'cause I'd like to know." Bubba explained about what happened in the bathroom, believing Fionna was in some sort of alternate dimension, and if they could track where and when the voices come, they will be able to track her.

"I don't know if this is going to work, we should go check your library first." The two walked out of the treehouse and headed for the monarchs library.

They scurried around the library looking for all things dimension, but the hard part was: they were all scattered around the library. "The reality that is now couldn't be true, but just fiction." The prince breathed to himself. "Ooh! Found it! Dimensions: A Beginners Guide to Dimensions and Time Travel."

They flipped through the pages until Bubba had found a page, with the same portal as the one he saw Fionna go through. "Okay, this is it: The spirit dimension. This dimension is were demons, angels, spirits, etc. to inhabit." The prince paused to read the words in bold red text, "WARNING: The spirit dimension leads a portal to the next dimension, the Night-O-Sphere. It is advised you go to the spirit dimension with caution and proper equipment, for demons in both dimensions have the ability to kill mortals."

"Sounds dangerous and risky. I don't wanna go there, neither should you." warned Cake. "No, we are going to find Fionna if its the last thing I do." "You must be one determined boy to sacrifice your life to find one girl." Bubba scanned the page on information how to get there, nothing.

"We should go ask Marshall Lee, I mean, he is the only one we know who can get to the Night-O-Sphere," Gumball was cut off, "I remember me and Fi going to the Night-O-Sphere, but I forgot what we had to do since it was so long ago." "Well, then to Marshall's house!" And the duo paraded to the vampires house.

Prince Gumball knocked lightly on the door. "Boy you better open up that door right now or I'll kick that vampire ass of yours!" Still no answer. The barged into the house and scanned the room for any signs of Marshall Lee, none. They found a net with something suspicious on it.

"1:00am go to spirit dimension." read Gumball. "I bet Marshall had something to do with this." Gumball thought. He rushed outside and held an assembly for a search party. "Good afternoon, everyone," Gumball started, "Today, I have some very unfortunate news to share," he cleared his throat, "Fionna, Fionna has been kidnapped." Everyone was gasping and shouting in horror. "No, no, calm down. We are all going to search for her, SO BE PREPARED!" Everyone roared in cheers of joy.

"The search is on!"


	3. Deathly Fields

**Next chapter for ya'll ;)**

The never ending streams of roads led to clues, clues that could never be deciphered by even the most knowledgeable scholar's with the naked eye, not even a microscope. The clues could only be deciphered by heart, the only way for Fionna to return.

"This used to be Fionna's favorite place, relaxing in the sun, it was all magical over here." said Cake. A tear rolled down her eyes, weeping as the forlorn thoughts haunted her. She hugged tightly onto the candy prince, clutching him tighter and tighter each second. The rest of the search party hollered out her name, looked under bushes and rocks, and anything possible.

"Eh _hem_, may I remind you that Fionna is not in Aaa?" The two scouted their eyes around the area; they could tell that the candy people were obviously bewildered. "Then where is she?" shouted out a stray candy person. The rested buzzed about; they were obviously wondering where Fionna is too.

"Well... um, she's in the spirit dimension, so we sorta, have to go to the Night-O-Sphere to get to the dimension, it is the easiest way, since no one is too sure on how to get their-" Gumball gazed his attention at the shivering candy people, just waiting to explode.

"No, no, but none of you have to come! Me and Cake will go there- together!" "What did you say?" The candy people were delighted at the news, that they knew where Fionna was- they just haven't found her yet.

"Be prepared, my fellow citizens! Fionna had done so much for us, now we must do the same."

The pair darted towards the treehouse, but bad times were happening. "OKAY, OKAY! YOU CAN'T PRESSURE ME TO REMEMBER EVERYTHING!" Gumball was antagonizing Cake for the return of the memory of the Night-O-Sphere. "BUT WE HAVE TO SAVE FIONNA! HOW DID YOU GET TO THE NIGHT-O-SPHERE?!" The two were going mad about how to get there.

A sudden knock at the door startled them. "Open the door please, I can tell you how to save Fionna." The duo was immediately jumping to their feet just to open the door. "Really, you know, can you inform us a bit on _how _we can find Fionna?" The man nodded, and was allowed inside.

The creme colored trench coat made the one foot person seem very mysterious, especially with the creme fedora. He plopped down onto the couch and decided to tell the two the information needed. "Well, these gypsy witches travel all across Aaa doing these werid potions. They can definitely open portals, but their locations are always unknown, and not many people know how to find them." The duet sighed in defeat, but the man wasn't finished.

"Well, luckily you have me, 'cause I know where they are. They're called," the man leaned in closer, "The Shadow Witches." The whisper surrounded them. They needed to know where the Shadow Witches were. "So, we don't need to go to the Night-O-Sphere, and we can find Fionna quicker. Yay!" "Okay, but can they open a portal to the spirit dimension. The man had a long face. He sighed and said, "No. The witches would have to put in too much energy, and even so, they do not have the powers to open any portal like _that_, its way too strong to open. Anyways, that place is dangerous, you should just stay here."

"NO!" The whole room gazed their attention to the infuriated prince. "Tell us where the Shadow Witches are, and we'll open a portal to the Night-O-Sphere instead." The room then turned their attention back on the man. "They are in an underground cave system, under the Deathly Fields, but you better go quick, 'cause the witches leave the area in 3 days, 3 nights.' They nodded and ran off as fast as they could.

They scouted the miles upon miles of land, until they finally spot a man, with an antique shop filled with novelties. "Hello sir? Sir, we need your help. SIR!" They banged on the door until a man, whom appeared to be in his late fifty's, had a long torn up beard, and an eye patch with a scar going through it on his left eye.

"What'dya want?" The incoherent slurs made it hard to understand the man. "Um, we need to get to Deathly Fields, do you by any chance have an idea on how to get there? Or at least a map?" The man scratched the area where hair should've been growing, and nodded his head after some thought.

"Its back at the store, I can give it to yer for a couple o' them shiny gold coins." Gumball sighed and handed the man a few of his coins, and they were showed inside, to a dark area in the shop with flickering lights. "Here ya go, one map to ta Death Fields." The two replied with a thanks and headed off. The purple clouds covering the once blue sky made time seem crucial. "It looks like its about to rain." said Cake. "We betta' get some shelter." "No thanks. We are going to Deathly Fields, to save Fionna!"

The two examined the area, obeying the maps rules. One drop landed on theo Prince's forehead, another on the cat. More and more started to fall as the seconds flew by. Then, minutes later, the two were caught in a giant rain shower. The two peered down only to find shocking news- the map started fading away. Within each drop, the paint started to drip immensely and roll down to the bare grass, leaving a blank piece of paper in the end of the shower.

"Oh, great, now we don't even have a _map_!" stated Cake. "Look." Cake raised her glare at the fields on knives and cleavers, poisonous grass spots, and every other deathly item in between. "WE MADE IT! WE REALLY MADE IT!" cheered Cake.

"Next stop, the Shadow Witches lair!


	4. Keeping Up With The Shadow Witches

**Sorry its been so long since I've updated. But anyways, here goes another chapter!**

The element of surprise, and joy was swarming around. Now, all you have to do is _find _the underground cave, and you will be good. "Okay, where are we supposed to find a god damn cave system in this horror movie?" The cat was growing impatient, every step taken was agonizing as they searched the area.

"Calm down, cat! We'll find the cave, I mean, its not that hard to find one, correct?" "INCORRECT! If it weren't that hard to find a cave system, then why can't we find one now?!"

The cat was had a point; they _haven't _found the cave yet. The knives stood strong and proper as the duo walked around. Why wasn't this any _easier _for them? It's not very hard, all the steps that must be taken is: Find the witches, get to the spirit dimension, save Fionna, then return too Ooo. Easier said than done.

"Oh, shit, it's almost midnight." cussed Cake. "Damn it! And we still haven't even found the witches. We should just give up." pouted Bubba. "NO! We've come too far to stop now, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! NO!"

There was silence for the two after he whole dramatic scenario. "I wish we could've stopped before we dug too far. We're never gonna find those witches, so there's no use in finding Fionna." "Too late for any wishing."

The two continued strolling along, watching out for any signs of caves. Then, the candy prince had stumbled upon a small bump. "Ouch. I don't know what that was, but as far as I'm concerned, it's way too dark for us to see now."

Cake reached for the burgundy bag that Bubba had brought with him. She moved some things around until her eye had spotted something: A _flashlight_.

She took the flashlight and flipped the switch. No light. She banged the flashlight a bit. No light, _again_. She then threw the flashlight onto the ground and replied with a loud, _thump_.

The most sudden thing had happened after that: light appeared from the flashlight. "Yes!" Bubba picked up the flashlight and scouted the beam frantically. "No, no. This flashlight probably won't last us. Point it to the spot where you tripped." The prince turned the flashlights attention to the little bump.

"Well, can you find any shovels in my-" "No worries, boy. I can just dig down the bump." The feline started digging through the hole, until she hit rock bottom. _Literally_. "Well, now all we need is pick-ax, which I don't _have_."

The cat enlarged to a greater size and crashed through the rock. _He, he, he_. The high toned pitch. Not just any pitch. The pitch of the_ Shadow Witches_. "We found the cave! Now, all we have to do is get down there."

The feline stepped into the hole and lowered herself down, allowing the prince to get off. "Intruders! Intruders!" The whole cave shook, purple luminous light bouncing off cave walls, smoke rolling from different angles, rocks falling from every single corner.

"No, no, please! We just wish to make a... wish." The whole room came to utter silence, the smoke cleared up, and the light had faded away. "Oh, really? Where have you heard of us? Tell me now!" She was more directing this question to the candy rather than the cat. He rolled his eyes up, then down, then right, and the. Left. This continued for about three more minutes.

"We don't know who told us about you, honest. We never heard his name, nothing. We know nothing." The witch glared at him. There were three witches, the first witch was tall, slender, and had a pointy nose which went along perfect with her snarky attitude. The second witch was obtuse, had a short stubby nose, and had a low husky voice. The third witch had an hour glass figure, lovely smooth legs, and a beautiful smile. You could have mistaken her for a model, compared to her other sisters. She seemed more mature than them.

"How can you prove you are not lying?" piped up the first witch. The duo looked towards each other, than back at the witches. "Um.. I can't provide this information. Isn't their anything you can do to prove that we aren't lying?" The first witch and the second witch murmured to each other, while the first witch stared towards them like a hawk eyeing its prey.

"I do have one way to prove your innocence." She looked towards them, and closed her delicate eyes, a large, purple energy ball formed in the center of her chest. A beam of light pointed towards the pairs foreheads, then towards their hearts. This lasted for a mere 15 minutes. The ball had finally faded away and the witch looked towards them.

"I see. You have proven the truth, now, me and my sisters shall grant what I have perceived from the heart." The witch knelt down and gave both of them a special glowing jade amulet. "Keep this with you," the third witch paused a bit looking towards them, sparks of light bounced off, and you could just see her purity. "This will protect you during your journey." The other witches scowled at them, and of course, the first witch gave a snarky face.

"Girls! We have a wish to grant, start working!" That was the loudest the two have ever heard the third witch. You could've guessed she was the eldest of the three, the first witch being in the middle, and the second witch being the youngest.

The witches were chanting, drawing crazy incoherent shapes, and stirring up some type of spell. "You will offer the Lady of Evil this gift, do not open it." the third witch said sternly. "She will grant you access to the spirit dimension by this." The pair nodded and looked towards the second witch, drawing a happy face.

She then doused it with bug juice and chanted, "Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!" It worked. They were finally entering the Nightosphere. "Thanks again." said Bubba waving back at the witches. "Keep safe, and I wish of all luck that you find Fionna." The two stepped inside the portal. They were going to find Fionna at all costs.


	5. Defeat in Hell

**Ello! ^_^ It's finally the weekend, so now I have time to post a new chapter! **

The hellish world was stressing. Demons flew about, fares ablaze. This was just about the only way they could get Fionna back. Cake was filled with a rush of excitement. Bubba, on the other hand, had butterflies fluttering all over his empty stomach. They've literally haven't ate in days.

"So, here's the plan," the monarch leaned in a bit closer to whisper into her sensitive ear, "we go wait in the line to meet Hellen. Then, once we finally meet her, we give her this gift and go to the portal, save Fionna, kick Marshall's ass, and leave happy! The end."

She stared at him for a moment. She lifted an eyebrow before announcing, "But what it the plan backfires? What other plan do you have up your sleeve?" Gumball hadn't thought about that yet. They did need a plan B just in case their plan A backfired.

"Then we'll go after Hellen. We'll force her to bring us to the spirit dimension, then get Fionna, and-" "Kick Marshall's ass, blah, blah, blah, yeah. I understand. Why don't I just make a plan B."

"I have the wits and you have the strength. What power do you have to think of a plan?" retorted Gumball. "Well I'm pretty sure I could make a better plan than you!" The two continued bickering until an unexpected winged cryptid swooped by them. The two just stuck to plan A for now, but Plan B could be in effect real soon.

The line to meet Hellen was forever. It took more than enough energy to wait in line. "Ugh, this is going to take FOREVER!" "Quiet cat!" It was almost twelve hours before they finally reached the front of the line.

The teller was standing tall, and gazed his attention to the duo. He didn't leave his eye off them. They slowly walked up to the teller. "What do to swish for, mortal?" Gumball gulped. Once he finally got the nerves to say something he stammered, "Uh.. Uh.. Um.. we are here to see Hellen? The Lady of Evil?" The teller look towards them. He huffed out a sigh and announced, "Here's your number, you may go ahead."

As they finally reached the line, it had taken _another _twelve hours to reach the top of the line.

"Finally." The two stepped inside the cave, where they witnessed a horrible site. Their eyes watched as a whip swung back and forth onto a demons back. You could see the pain in its eyes. "Please, no, PLEASE!" The ugly beast resisted the pleads of the innocent demon. The whip went back and forth, slashing its horrible bruises onto the back The the demon.

"Ahahaha..." That beast enjoyed the poor souls torture. After what seemed like forever, the beating finally stopped, and the demon was hassled to the outside. "WHO'S NEXT?!" The duo turned to each other, then turned back to the demon.

"Madam Lady of Evil, we have come here to present you this gift." The women looked towards the pair, then looked towards the gift, and back. "Come, let me see this so called, 'present'." Cake and Gumball slowly walked up to Hellen, _the Lady of Evil, _she was basically the devil.

She snatched the present out of his hands and ripped open the lovely silk wrapper. She held out a stunning obsidian jewel necklace. She had a gasp swiped on her face. "My word, this is very, very, impressive. I suppose that witch did this so that I could grant you a certain _wish_. Okay, well then, wish away."

"We wish to go to the spirit dimension." The whole room was shocked at what they have heard. The _spirit dimension_. "So, you want to go to the spirit dimension? I suppose since you have given me this _lovely _obsidian necklace, I will let you to the spirit dimension," The two cheered with joy, _in their heads_. "But, you must get pass me to be able to go somewhere _that _powerful. If you are able to reach my house quick enough, I will grant your wish."

The two didn't know what to do; either forfeit or just die trying. In a flash, the Lady of Evil had disappeared into thin air. "Well, off to Hellen Abadeer's house!" The duo rushed out, energy ready, prepared to take on anything.

Cake enlarged herself, and the prince hopped on. Cake was darting as fast as she could; every time she is near the house, it appears that the house is farther and farther away. They were finally closer to the house until the lady of evil blocked their path.

"This is for Fionna!" The cat plunged towards the demon; no luck. She just kept on getting up within each plunge. "Ha! You weak mortals are nothing compared to my powers."

The monarchs eyes were filled with flame; just ready to dart towards her. "I almost forgot! I had a sword in my bag! I can defeat her like that." He grabbed his sword and lunged towards the beast; defeating her with one strike.

Cake thrusted herself towards the house, until she was stopped by Hellen once more. "That's it! I've had it with you! You will not defeat me!" A lime colored ball of energy was released in her hands. She forced it towards both of them, taking them out with one hit.

"I told you, you will _never _defeat me." She said while walking away, cackling with each minute gone by. Gumball looked up, then down, then fainted from scars, bruises, dehydration, and hunger. Cake on the other hand, was already half asleep at the time. This might've been the end for the two heroes; they may never get their wish.

**Wow! Two chapters completed in one day :) Well, I'm going to go outside to see a lunar eclipse tonight. Anyways, I'm going to write a chapter or two for the weekend. Get ready for some real action tomorrow!**


End file.
